Burn it up
by 7thRaven
Summary: Before the raid on Fanelia... Preparing for battle... Just a short songfic about the feelings and thoughts of a Dragonslayer.


Yeah, my first songfic ! I'm sorry that my English isn't very good... It's been a long time that I had my last lesson at school (about three years.) So please be kind, I gave my best. The story ? Well, I heard this song yesterday, and I think it's very... hm... „dilandauish". 

  


Disclaimer: I do not own „The Vision of Escaflowne" or any of the characters in it (*sniff*). I also don't own the song „Burn it up" by Doro Pesch.

  


Now... enjoy ! (Or at least try to...)

  


  


BURN IT UP

  


_A heartbeat like thunder_

_Burning down under_

_Ready to fly into the great sky_

  


They are standing in the hangar of the flying fortress Vione in three rows, only their eyes following their captain, who is restlessly walking up and down. „We finally got order to burn that... eyesore down to the ground. We will attack Fanelia and leave nothing but ashes !" Even if they seem to be normal teenagers while talking to each other – they are warriors, educated from childhood on to fight for Zaibach. The thought about the battle to come lets their hearts beat faster and rises the level of adrenaline in their blood. Everything seems to have sharper outlines, seems to be clearer... Every sound seems to be louder, every smell more intense, every color brighter. Especially the bloody red of Dilandau Albatou's eyes.

  


_When the flames getting higher_

_You're feeling the fire_

  


These eyes, unfathomable, cold, devoid of any emotion except hate and rage... Right now, they are flaring like the fires of hell. Dilandau feels the tension, too, absorbs it from his Dragonslayers and emanates it again, frequently intensed. A being that has been created to kill. „I expect you to act like the elite that we are. I won't allow anyone to dishonour me !" He whirls around and glares at Dalet. „What is our mission?" „To destroy Fanelia and find the Dragon, Sir !" „Correct." His eyes are blazing. „Get into your guymelefs !"

  


_You know it's our turn_

_We're ready to burn_

  


Gatti smiles as he starts his Alseides and follows his captain. This is what he is living for. Whereever Dilandau will go, whatever he will do – Gatti is going to follow him. The silver-haired captain has given his life a new sense, a new direction... After his parents had died in the time of the great plague, he lived on the streets of the Zaibach capital, nearly starved to death, surviving only because of his talent as a pickpocket. To tell a long story in a short way: they captured him. He knew they would cut off his right hand, so he struggled like a wild animal – and killed one of the guards. Instead of ending on the gallows, he was visited by Dilandau Albatou. He remembers the cold, husky voice as if it has been yesterday:_ „You're gonna die, you know ?" „...yes..." „So do you want to come with me ?" „Sir ?" It only seemed natural to him to address to the thin thirteen-year- old with the glowing garnet eyes as 'Sir'. „Do you want to became a Dragonslayer, Gatti ?" _

Well, here he is. This time, he's ready to die, if it is necessary. He knows that the others feel the same way. Viole, for example, who grew up in a brothel and killed her first (and last) „customer"... Dalet, ready to do everything to clear the name of his family, accused of treason... Miguel, living for killing the people who once burnt down his village... Every Dragonslayer has a reason for being here. Dilandau is their angel of revenge, the one who gave them hope, their patron...

_Burn it up_

_Bird of fire_

_Come on and set this place on fire_

_Burn it up_

_It will take you higher_

_Feel the heat and feel the fire_

  


Dilandau giggles inaudible. Yes, Fanelia will burn. They all will die... No one will see the dawn of the new day. The sunrise will be replaced by... FIRE... The garnet eyes dilate in excitement. „Moero..." A strange thought comes to his mind. _Why do I only feel alive when others die ?_ He scowls. It's HER again, the wailing voice in the back of his head, always trying to convince him to be... nice. „Shut up", he snarls. No, he won't allow that stupid little (girl ?!) WHATEVER to ruin everything. This night will belong to him and the fire. 

  


_A body of iron_

_Hits harder then lightning_

_He's got a sharp sense_

_That's his best defense_

_He's a natural born leader_

_Fast as a cheetah_

  


Gatti feels good. He knows, he should be nervous or something like that. It's not that a battle is like a game or a walk in the park... But he is totally calm now, concentrating on his guymelef and the orders of his captain. _Dilandau-sama_. Garnet eyes glowing in the dark, a soft touch, a quiet laughter... _I love you, my lord._

  


_He's ready to win_

  


They have reached the edge of the forest. „Stealth cloaks on !" Eight guymelefs disappear in the night that already starts to fade to grey. The city lies before them, sleeping, unsuspecting. Dilandau smiles. 

  


_Come on let's begin_

  


„Attack !"

  


  


  


  


Author's note: Good ? Bad ? Silly ? Please let me know !


End file.
